


【洋灵】李英超返老还童记（下）

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】李英超返老还童记（下）

李英超嘴巴过分的小，李振洋的性器又过分的大。吞了半天也没有含进去，小孩很是苦恼，只能是真的像舔棒棒糖一样啃咬，初尝人事没有任何技巧，牙齿轻轻刮过阴茎，李振洋又痛又爽。

“棒棒糖好不好吃? ”

“不好吃，很咸很腥，我才不要吃了。”棒棒糖分明就是甜的，这是五岁小朋友也知道的道理。

爽意和快感突然戛然而止，阴茎又硬又滚烫却无人问津，李振洋痛苦万分连哄带骗:“小超以前最喜欢吃这个了，快点尝尝。”

“我不吃! 我不吃!”腿一蹬小屁股一撅，然后一副事不关己高高挂起的模样。

 

就算非常短暂，李振洋还是捕捉到了李英超狡黠得意的笑容。装，还装是吧，李振洋实属无奈但又不想戳穿，毕竟演了这么久的戏呢。

 

“噢! 原来小超不喜欢吃棒棒糖，那叔叔去让别的小朋友吃了。”李振洋说走就走，立马提起裤子扣皮带作势要走。

结果还没起身就被李英超摁了回去，二话不说就张嘴含住了阴茎，这次乖乖的把牙齿收回去，一边用手套弄一边用嘴吸吮，整个动作行云流水，口技称的上是炉火纯青。

这全都是曾经李振洋一点一点调教他的。

小孩原型就要毕露了，可李振洋还在陪他演。

 

“好吃吗小超?”

“叔叔的棒棒糖太大了，吃不下唔”

 

没有任何一个男人听了这种夸奖能把持的住，粗长的阴茎又涨大了一圈，李英超被抵到了喉咙，眼泪都呛出来了，把性器吐出来的时候难受的干呕了几声。

李英超被抱到了宽大柔软的床上，衣服半脱不脱的挂身上，媚眼如丝勾人眼眸，整个人都像是等待采摘娇艳欲滴的花朵，再加上李英超装作五岁心智小孩子的模样，看起来又纯情又淫荡。

小孩肤如凝脂浑身都是奶白色，饱满的屁臀被李振洋的大手掰开，那个等待进入的地方正乖乖的张合，穴口像是粉色水蜜桃一样饱满多汁，能清楚的看见肉环上一圈圈褶皱。

李英超不安的乱动，慌张的问:“叔叔为什么看我屁股，别看了唔。”

“因为叔叔要操你的小屁股。”

俊脸埋进屁缝里，湿滑的舌头转着圈舔李英超菊穴，身下的人娇喘吁吁嘤嘤的求饶，穴口全都布满了口水，舌头伸进去模仿性交的姿势进出，李英超低喘着娇息。

“不要，不要舔了啊...啊...哈...嘤”小孩摇头晃脑以示抗议，实则爽的不行，半推半就的摇晃着屁股。

“不要你撅什么屁股?”李振洋冷冷的嘲笑。低下头又给他口了一会，后面渐渐分泌出淫液，粘湿一片。“我...我要...好难受...帮帮我好不好...”李英超抱住李振洋耳鬓厮磨，声音小小的像小猫爪子似的挠心抓肺。

后入是李英超最喜欢的体位，但是李振洋不喜欢，因为他想看李英超高潮迭起的脸，全身都像熟烂的浆果一样泛起嫣红色，所以李振洋一直都是正面进入。

李振洋用巨长的东西在穴口磨蹭，黏黏糊糊的淫水泛起晶莹剔透的光一直呼呼的往外流，李振洋毫不吝啬的夸赞他水多。

“你进来啊...叔叔...小超好难受哦”

“李英超，我只给你一次机会，你该叫我什么? 叫不对我今天是不会进来的。”李振洋把龟头送进去了一节，小穴紧紧的吸着他，李英超还没来得及感受这根东西的存在李振洋就又故意退了出来。

“李振洋你他妈是不是男人，要干就干，你行不行。”李英超崩溃大吼，身体空虚的感觉实在不好受。

“这下不装了? 怎么不继续演，李英超可真有你的，现在学会骗人了是吧?”啪啪两巴掌重重的打在臀肉上泛起红晕，但李振洋没有一点心疼。

听了这番话李英超心都凉了，委屈的要死，他以为李振洋能够理解他为什么装病，结果只是冰冷的几句话还有两巴掌。死死咬住下唇憋哭，但是眼泪珠子还是滚了出来，李英超沉默以对把头扭在一边。

“李英超，承认错误，认错我就饶了你。”李振洋捏住李英超的下巴强迫他与自己对视。

小兔崽子犟得很，眼睛闭着不发一言。

“你真是长本事了。”李振洋怒极反笑 轻车熟路的下床把床头柜最下格的情趣皮鞭拿了出来。李英超微不可见的瑟缩了一下，他不可能不记得上次不听话是怎么被教训的。李振洋咬牙甩了他一鞭子，洁白如玉的皮肤迅速通红，李英超咬牙坚持不动也不求饶，只听见他小声的啜泣声。

“打够了吗? 打够了放我走，我去收拾东西就是了。”尾音都是颤抖的哭腔，想到李振洋不再疼他不宠他了，上气不接下气直接放肆大声哭了出来。

“走?走去哪里，你以为我会放过你吗李英超，你是我的，这辈子你都不准走。”阴茎一捅到底插入了李英超的身体，也不给缓冲的机会就抽动起来，像是要把整个人都撞得魂飞魄散一般。

 

“李振洋你真的不知道我为什么装病吗?”

“你算算日子...啊...啊...唔你都多少天...没有陪过我了?”

“如果不装病你会陪我吗李振洋，李振洋你这个混蛋，臭流氓，我要告你强奸! 啊你出去...太长了我会死掉的。”

李英超被顶的摇摇晃晃，说话断断续续，拣到什么就说什么，两只手往他胸膛上捶打，眼泪也哗哗的流。李振洋只是任他挣扎，下面抽送的动作又快又重。问李英超还敢不敢再撒谎，他崩溃的哭嚷着说再也不敢。精液最后射到了李英超干净的脸上，一副被羞辱的模样使李振洋十分受用。

 

“李英超，是哥哥对不起你。”

“我再也不会这样了，你相信我好不好小弟。”

“我不想打你的，可是下次不要再开生病这种玩笑了好吗，如果吴医生不告诉你是装病，哥哥真的要害怕死了。”

 

两人重归于好后腻歪的抱在一起，李英超睡在李振洋安稳的怀里说自己有做的不对的地方下次一定不会再犯了。李振洋拍了拍他的背安慰他说宝贝没有做错，全都是哥哥的错，小超困不困，哥哥哄你睡觉。结果李英超突然在他耳边说了一句话让李振洋下身立马起了反应。

 

“我还想吃叔叔棒棒糖。”/p>

 

把人压在身下，坚硬滚烫的东西抵在李英超小腹。

“今夜管饱，让你吃个够。”

 

END.


End file.
